Vibration
by dancingfire0813
Summary: [Movieverse]BumblebeeSam and slight mention of RatchetIronhide. Sam found himself harder and harder to focus on anything except for his yellow Camaro...Contains SLASH.


It has been increasingly difficult for Sam to focus lately. His thought would wander away from whatever tasks at hand, even from the sweetness of Makaela's caress, and almost always crash-landing on his yellow Camaro, Bumblebee.

Today is no exception.

"heck…."

He cursed lightly when he failed yet again to concentrate on the school project that was urgently due tomorrow, and rolled the chair to face the only inlet of sunlight in his room, the wide opened window.

He can see his yellow Camaro settling quietly, protectively, on the driveway. Its slick yellow paints and black racing stripes shimmering, forming the most breath-taking sight that made Sam again found himself mouth half-opened, stultified by the beauty just like any other time he saw it.

"So this is what you feel like to fight a dragon to win Sleeping Beauty…"

Sam blushed at his own stupid thought and quickly regained his senses. He rose from his chair determinedly and grabbed the keys as he made his way out, simply an act that wouldn't rouse suspicion from his parents for driving a car without a key.

Bumblebee purred his engine happily when he saw Sam approaching.

"You havin' fun outside, big guy?" Sam patted on the hood lightly, and he was greeted with the radio bursting to life.

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore_

_Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure_

Sam couldn't help but laughed out loud this time as the radio ceased and the door on the driver's side popped open eagerly.

"Well guess I'll have to do my homework in my car next time since someone feels _insecure._ Right, Bee?"

The engine revved contently in response, which made Sam a little unsure about whether Bee is serious about studying in the car or not, as they pulled out from the driveway and sped off, without a word, to their usual spot, the lookout.

Sam couldn't help but be amazed at the grace and agility of Bumblebee every time he transforms, possessing not a slightest trace of clumsiness an object of such size ought to have.

Staring dumbly at the stretching autobot, Sam ran a gentle touch across the armor covering Bee's leg, which is the only part he could reach without Bee bending or sitting down.

Warm…

To his surprise, he found the temperature of the metal so comfortably lukewarm. So un-mechanical. So _human_… He felt the waves of vibration coming incessantly through his fingertips, wondering if it's something similar to a human heartbeat.

He pulled himself closer to wrap both arms around and pressed his face against the silky surface of his Camaro…Oh how it feels even more wonderful than having Makaela's body snuggling against his!

Feeling each gentle rise and fall of Bee's armor, suddenly an unknown desire awoke from the depth of his body. A desire of needing, wanting. How he can spend the whole day just feeling up every inch of the leather seats, not missing a seam, and having a complete exploration on the autobot….

"Is there anything wrong, Sam?"

Startled by the sudden deep but concerned voice calling his name, Sam was forced to pulled back from his rather un-friend-like thoughts for Bee and found himself clinging and caressing his friend's thigh, which in turn had forced Bee to stand for as long as Sam had been fantasizing.

"It's nothing…."

Bashfully, Sam let go of the leg he's been holding and stepped away so Bee could have some room to finally stretch out. But as he sits down with the earth rumbling beneath, Bumblebee didn't seem to let the matter slip…

"I sensed a sudden rise in your heartbeat, blood pressure, breath rate, body temperature, and a high level of hormone being released, though what kind I cannot tell. In the end, I am not a medic…"

Bumblebee's optics were fixed on Sam as his voice trailed off into an inaudible murmur that was overtaken by the sound of shifting gears humming in his head.

"Don't worry about it, Bee!" blushing hotly, Sam tried his best to turn the conversation to another direction

"How's others doing?" he knew it was lame, but at least Bee has taken it…

"Optimus is surprisingly adaptive to his earth form, he rather likes it actually."

There is a hint of admiration in Bee's voice that made Sam scowled a little.

"As for Ratchet and Ironhide…." The sentence came to an abrupt stop

"What's up?"

"Well…. You know Ratchet is now an emergency rescue vehicle, so taking patients into his interior happens almost daily. But he cannot quiet get over the fact that some patients bleed or vomit…. inside him…"

"That's perfectly understandable actually…." Sam stuck his tongue out and grimaced.

"And Ironhide… as I heard… is now officially a slave of the two human female in the Lennox household."  
Sam could see a grin slowly crept up onto Bee's face, "He came to our congregation last time covered by all sorts of patriotic bumper stickers and smelled like human females' artificial chemical scent. So Ratchet spent the whole time making sure that he is at least 30 feet away from him."

Just the image of _the _Ironhide, _the weapon specialist of autobots_, was forced to meet his grandeur leader with a womanly perfume, is more than enough to make Sam's day but sympathize at the same time. Poor Ironhide! Now he must want to use his own cannons to blast himself back to Cybertron…or to smithereens.

"Some friend Ratchet is…" Sam pointed out accusingly.

Bee laughed a little as he picked Sam up and put him carefully onto his shoulder, "They _are_ close friends, but not quiet to the level that they are ready to be bonded."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Sam was not sure what he thought is right, since...Ratchet and Ironhide are both…. male-bots…

"A bond is a physical connection between two sparks. It is like…."

Sam was sure that Bee is going through some sort of internet search to find a proper human vocabulary as he heard the humming coming again from the large skull besides him.

"It's much similar to what humans call 'sex'"

The answer came so naturally out of Bee's vocal cord as Sam almost lost grip of the autobot's armor and yanked himself downward to the spot where few minutes ago Bee has just picked him up.

"Ratchet and Ironhide?!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief as he regained his balance on the autobot's shoulder.

Last he checked, Ratchet was still giving a relentless lecture about Ironhide being inconsiderate, savage, missing a gear in his control center, and overall the most idiotically reckless autobot Ratchet has ever met in his eons of life.

"Yes. Is it _that_ shocking to you, Sam? Their concern for each other is rather obvious." there's a hint of curiosity and playfulness in Bee's voice "And our joining of sparks is more spiritual rather than physical, which is one major difference between human mating and ours. We simply choose our life partner by sparks, not gender."

"What if the one you like has no spark?" The sentence was blurted out before Sam could stop himself.

"Do you mean humans?" Bee didn't seem to notice Sam's internal dilemma but turned his head to rest his optics on Sam with a crafty smile "We still can if we want."

He lifted one giant finger to gently caress the human's neck, chest, abdomen, and was kept getting lower…

Sam's body is completely aroused by Bee's sudden touch and, much to his terror, he was enjoying it, jovially, unconsciously. His defenses surrendered into total oblivion as Bee started sending intoxicating waves of pulsation through his finger into Sam's body, teasing every fiber of his muscles, tingling every nerve in his brain. The world around him turned into a blur. He wants Bee. He desires him so much that made Makaela unimportant in comparison. As the vibration has finally tasted enough of Sam's upper body and advanced lecherously further down to his groin, Sam arched his back in the sudden pleasure and……

"It's almost curfew"

Bee announced delightfully and suddenly pulled away the hand that Sam desperately clang to, grinning and gesturing to his wrist as if he is wearing a watch.

Wide eyed, mouth still panting and gasping for air, face flushed with pleasure and embarrassment and rage and whatever that Sam is feeling right now for the yellow autobot. He thought about kicking Bumblebee in the face, but quickly refrained since he knew it might not even leave a scratch on his friend, and _he_ is the one who would end up having two or three fractured toes…

"Parents are irritable if you are late for too long." His tone contains a hundred percent innocence as his optic met Sam's eyes.

You're damn right, you bastard, if they knew I broke the curfew because I was making out with my car….

Still breathing heavily and trying to collect his thoughts, Sam didn't notice the radio in Bee's chest has started playing again as he transformed back into the Camaro.

_Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah_

_I don't know what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me._

The song kept playing while Sam stood outside the car, letting the breeze take his aroused heat away. It is not until Sam's breath was back to normal and his jeans no longer tight around his lower abdomen, had he finally slipped into the Camaro, threatening to the dashboard

"You play one more of your stupid love songs, I swear to god I'll use my own hands to dismantle the whole stereo set!!"

Bee's engine roared in the most innocent way possible, taking his human home as he drift comfortably out of focus and into a deep sleep and a dream that, even the autobot knew, has no one else but his one and only Bumblebee.


End file.
